


dave? this is the wrong guardian.

by ChaoticRox



Series: meteor mix-up [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticRox/pseuds/ChaoticRox
Summary: The date was April 13th 1996.The date for what? You might ask.Well fear not, it will be explained in due time.For now all you need to know is that it changed a certain mans life.For better or for worse? Ah, that's for you to decide.





	dave? this is the wrong guardian.

A man known to most as Dad was visiting his mothers prank shop, after all who didn't enjoy some humorous antics every now and again. He was helping the aforementioned mother to set up a step ladder in order to reach a certain book, Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery to be exact. Ah, Colonel Sassacre, what a good man.

Needless to say many of his nights had been spent consulting this text under the weak light of an almost broken desk lamp. Straining his eyes in the early mornings to read it like a holy book. In a way that was how he considered it, his own personal bible of sorts. Now don't get him wrong, he wasn't bashing religion in the slightest. A gentleman such as himself must be open to all ideas and it proved to be a delightful topic to mull over with some friends from work. But he himself didn't hold any religious beliefs.

Snapping out of this trail of thought he spotted a lady that he believed to have met before. Leaving his capable mother to herself, he head outside to greet the familiar woman. Little did he know, that was the last moment he would ever see his mother alive. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Dad sped walked to the door, running wasn't gentlemanly after all, but the second he got outside something completely unexpected had happened. He didn't think he had ever felt so much from all senses before. 

It started with the ear splitting crash. The sizzle of flames. The sound of gravel being leveled.

Continuing with the tremors from the ground. His teeth shaking from the impact.

He could taste blood in his mouth and could smell the scent of ashes. Another smell joined it soon after as he tried not to cry. Flesh. Burnt flesh. With horror he remembered that the only other person there was his mother. His wonderful kind mother that just earlier he was bantering with. His caring mother, whose deceased body was the only smell he could process. 

Trying to take his mind off it he remembered something. Ah right, the lady from earlier. He looked everywhere in his field of vision, carefully avoiding what once was the joke shop, but she was nowhere to be seen. It seemed that he had lost here during the blind panic. He hoped she had gotten away of her own free will but as he looked down and saw a scarf that looked remarkably similar to the one she was wearing earlier, he had some doubts.

Without thinking he brought the scarf to his nose and inhaled. He was extremely aware that he could be considered crazy to others but he figured he was allowed this temporary lapse in judgement. He just needed to smell something nice. Something that wasn't his mothers dead body. 

Deciding that he had postponed this event for long enough, he turned around to see the true extent of the damage. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

There was a child. A child in a crater that was formed by a meteor, to be exact. A child who couldn't be any older than 10 months. A child who was clinging onto a pony for dear life. His parental instincts were just screaming at him. It was funny in a way, despite being known by "dad" he had never parented a child. He could have sworn there was a word for this type of predicament. Ah yes, ironic. Everything about this boy was truly the epitome of irony in his opinion.

He walked closer to get a good look at his new son, wondering if it was too early to call him that. The boy truly was an anomaly, even if you discounted the ways in which he came into dads possession. He seemed to have extremely blonde hair that looked like it had been stained with bleach, along with bright red eyes. Oh goodness, he wasn't completely sure and would have to research later but it seemed as if the little one was having a hard time with the brightness. Luckily dad knew exactly what to do. 

He took off the fedora and placed it on his sons head, pulling it down slightly to shield the young ones eyes. He pondered over names for his new child, he had a gut instinct to name him john for some reason but after seeing all the baby's feature, he didn't believe it would suit. After thinking for quite a while, it came to him. Dave. 

He chuckled to himself at how perfectly it fit his son, carrying him in his arms and walking home.

"Come on Dave Egbert, its time for you to come home."


End file.
